Wireless device subscribers may receive multiple Emergency Alert System (EAS) alert messages concurrently from multiple origination points (e.g., local, county, state, federal). This may be especially so under disaster conditions or widespread emergencies. Typically, such alerts tend to be provided in the order they are received. Unfortunately, the delivery of more urgent alerts may be delayed by less urgent alerts. For example, a life threatening alert such as a tornado warning, a hurricane warning, or the like can be delayed by a less severe alert such as a thunderstorm watch, or the like when the less sever alert is received by the system before the life threatening alert.
Additionally, there are approximately 30 different types of emergency alert messages, each having various attributes including, but not limited to, urgency, severity, and certainty. A wireless operator or network provider may waste network resources on and/or flood a subscriber's wireless device with “meaningless” alert messages that tend to be irrelevant to the network provider and/or subscribers.